


Breaking Bad Relationships

by AnAngryCat (Gummy_Squid)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy_Squid/pseuds/AnAngryCat





	Breaking Bad Relationships

Karkat walked from his part time job, tired and hopeful that he wouldn’t be alone tonight. Of course, when he arrived home, his boyfriend wasn’t there, which should have been expected, Gamzee was hardly there at all anymore when Karkat was. He had worked nights and attended a college he had trouble being able to afford during the day and it was hard enough as it was without having to worry about some incompetent boyfriend who didn’t help out with bills. Well, roommate, really, he’s convinced himself that at this point, that’s all Gamzee was to him, or at least tried to convince himself. He hasn’t actually seen Gamzee in the past two weeks and thus hasn’t given him the opportunity to formally break up with him.

  
Karkat searched the small apartment for traces of pot smell, or what he thought was pot, it could have been something worse for all he knew. He flicked on the lights and boiled some water for ramen. He sighed and leaned on the counter, the water bubbled slowly and he stared.

  
Earlier, Gamzee watched something boil in a similar way.

  
Karkat poured the ramen in and opened the small pack of beef flavor, accidentally ripping it too far and making a powdery mess on the counter. Karkat grumbled as he tried to scoop up the powder with a napkin.

  
Gamzee had also straightened some powder he made a mess with with a razor, he received some reprimands for not being careful but he calmly shrugged it off, knowing that shit was all going up the same place whether it was in a perfect line or not.

  
Karkat held the flavoured powder in his palm and dumped it in the boiling pot, a bit of the dust floated up and entered Karkat’s nose. He sneezed and sniffled.

  
Gamzee snorted his own powder and jolted a little. He shook his head and laughed, “Alright, motherfuckers, I’m headin out,” Gamzee unrolled his hundred and stuffed it in his pocket.

The scrawny man lounging before him took a drag of his blunt, “I gotta a girl comin over, you sure you don’t want to stay for some ass?”  
“Hell naw, keep your nasty bitches to yourself, I got my own waitin at home for me, he probably wondering where I’ve been,” Gamzee said this lightly, as if him being absent without a word or a phone for two weeks isn’t something anyone would be too worried about. He made sure to take his crack back before he left, he wouldn’t be making any money if he just left his shit laying around all the time.

  
Karkat took bites of his ramen but really couldn’t bring himself to swallow down the rest. Convincing himself he didn’t still care about Gamzee was easier to say than to do. He knew too well what he could have been actually doing, but something in Karkat’s heart just didn’t want to believe it. The door opened, letting in a pungent and distinctive smell, a waft of drugs, air freshener, and faygo. A smell Karkat knew could only be Gamzee’s.

He got up from the table and disgustedly dumped the rest of his ramen in the trash before attempting to avoid Gamzee by storming off to his room.

“Hey, Karbro,” Gamzee greeted, Karkat stopped and turned around. Gamzee had the stupid smile that he normally had, clearly oblivious to how pissed Karkat actually was, but he couldn’t storm off now. Before Gamzee ran off to somewhere else, he might as well tell him where their “relationship” stands.

“Gamzee,” he said coldly. Gamzee started digging around in his pockets, they were massive and full of garbage.

“Hold up, there, Karbro, I got something for you,” he took out papers, candy wrappers, and placed the bag of coke on the endtable, Karkat scowled.

“Alright knock that shit off now, we need to talk.”

Gamzee pulled out what he was looking for and had it crumpled in his palm within his pocket. He looked at Karkat, still with a smile on his face but just vaguely seeing the anger in Karkat’s eyes, “You? Alright, bro?”

“No, I’m not alright. Where the fuck were you?”

“Um,” Gamzee laughed and swiped his nostrils with his thumb, “you know, working and shit.”

“I find that very fucking hard to believe. How many dicks did you have to suck to get that?” Karkat referred to the bag of coke. Gamzee stopped smiling and placed it back in his pocket embarrassedly.

“Ah, damn, you weren’t supposed to see that.”

”It’s not like I don’t already know about the shit you do?”

“Oh really? So, you’re cool with it then?”

“No! I’m not fucking cool with it, you piece of shit of a boyfriend, I can not believe you after saying you would help me out with college, by paying bills and being there for me, and you’re never fucking there!” Karkat began to tear up, “Do you really think I’m cool with this shit at all? I could be kicked out of school for the shit you bring home? Don’t you even care about me at all?”

Gamzee’s expression sunk further, he took several hundreds out of his pocket, including the one he rolled to snort the coke with, and handed them to Karkat.

Karkat took them cautiously, “w-what is all this?”

“I know you have trouble affording everything, that’s why I went out for a couple of weeks so I could help you out. You looked hella stressed lately so I’ve been workin hella hard.”

“G-Gamzee, why?”

Gamzee patted Karkat’s head, “Cause I love you, Karbro.”

A tear fell from Karkat’s cheek, he looked down at the bills in his hands, there was at least $2000. He crumpled them in his fists, “How did you make this?”

“I told you, I’ve been working.”

“What fucking kind of work, Gamzee?”

“Just… jobs? You know.”

“Oh I know I fucking know, I want you to tell me!” his voice cracked.

Gamzee hesitated, “I sold and smuggled some stuff, I helped a guy cook.” Karkat became frustrated that even after he already knew everything, Gamzee still wouldn’t be honest. Gamzee gave in, “alright, yeah, I sold some crack, sucked some dicks, and worked in a lab off the mesa. Not that any of that matters, right, bro? I got you money, you can pay the bills, not work overtime and shit, maybe even buy yourself somethin nice. I know you wanna see that new motherfuckin Sandler movie, right? You wanna go see that, bro? I got it covered.” Gamzee held out his arms, waiting for a warm embrace that he was sure his little bro would give as he always did. Karkat didn’t budge. He threw the crumpled money at Gamzee.

“Take your fucking drug money back!” Gamzee felt a blow heavier than what the thrown bills gave. Karkat ran to his room and threw Gamzee’s clothes at him too. “Take all of your nasty smelling shit and get out of here!” He screamed as tears streamed down his face, “get the fuck out of here and don’t ever fucking come back!” and like that, his relationship that lasted since the beginning of high school, had ended.

Gamzee wasn’t sure what to say or feel, except confusion, he thought he did something good for Karkat? “I guess if that’s what you want, Karkat,” he muttered sadly.

“Then take your shit and go, please.”

Gamzee nodded, picked up his clothes, and headed out of the door, Karkat let himself fall on the couch and he cried but he couldn’t help but feel relieved. Gamzee looked back at the apartment and wondered if he really couldn’t ever go back, to be safe; he probably wouldn’t and walked on to crash somewhere else for that night, but he didn’t take the money back.


End file.
